


A New Year Together

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: NotAWerewolf's One-Shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civilian!Lena "Tracer" Oxton, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: “I know you’re concerned Lena, but you know I can’t give away that information anymore now than any other mission Agent Guillard runs,” Ana had stated.“But it’ll be me and Amé’s first New Year together!”The minutes are closing in on Amé and Lena's first New Year's together. But with Amélie off on a mission, Lena is forced to contemplate: will she make it home in time?





	A New Year Together

“She’s just late is all,” Lena said to no one in particular, alone in her apartment. “She’ll be here any second now, complainin’ ‘bout the mission as usge.”

Lena had gone through this conversation with herself over and over throughout the day: Amélie would arrive before midnight, and they’d bring in the New Year together like they’d planned, their first time as a couple.

“Bloody wish Ana would let me know what’s going on out there,” she bemoaned. Ana, Amélie’s CO, knew that Lena would be waiting at home for her girlfriend’s safe return, but had cited confidentiality concerns whenever she wanted to know more classified information.

“I know you’re concerned Lena, but you know I can’t give away that information anymore now than any other mission Agent Guillard runs,” Ana had stated.

“But it’ll be me and Amé’s first New Year together!”

“Lena,” Ana replied, with the stern tone of a mother.

Lena quietly acquiesced. This lack of knowledge about what Amélie was up to, was something she had grown to understand as a Overwatch agent’s girlfriend. Even if she despised it.

Ana gave Lena a soft smile and brought the shorter woman’s chin up so she could meet her eyes. “Cheer up Lena. Agent Guillard is one of the best shots in Overwatch, and an intelligent woman. I’m sure she’ll be back before you know it.”

That was last week. Amélie had promised to return in time for the New Year. But as the hours passed and the darkness crept in from the east, Lena found herself becoming more and more concerned. What if something had happened and Amélie was injured? What if she was caught behind enemy lines, unable to get back home? Or…

Lena shook the thought from her head. She knew there was nothing to gain from going down that line of thought. Amélie would be here.

To take her mind off her dark thoughts, she had begun preparation for the big moment. She took the bottle of champagne out of the fridge and let it continue chilling in a bucket of ice. Lena smiled, remembering the light-hearted argument they had had over what bottle to pick up.

“Chérie, we are not drinking that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Lena asked, holding aloft a bottle of sparkling liquid one could loosely call wine.

“That is not champagne.”

“Sure it is!” she insisted.

“Lena, darling,  _ that _ ,” Amélie said as though the very act of referring to the bottle made her ill, “is sparkling white wine.  _ This _ ,” she went on, pulling a nice bottle from the top shelf, “is champagne. From France.”

“What difference does it make?”

Lena didn’t know it, but for a brief moment, Amélie considered dumping Lena on the spot.

Bringing herself back to the present, she returned to the kitchen and pulled a pair of champagne flutes from a shelf of glassware, and placed them on the table next to the bucket. She glanced at the clock. 15 minutes left.

“I wish I could be out there with her,” Lena sighed.

It had been her dream to fly since the day she had been born, looking up at a mobile of planes and jets. It had been her dream when she was 5 and broke her arm jumping off her roof with a pair of cardboard wings. But her dreams were cut short when, as a teenager, she found out she would never fly: heart disease. She could go on planes, but she would never fulfill her dream of piloting them, it was too dangerous.

She often thought that perhaps she could have been an Overwatch pilot, supporting her girlfriend from the air. Or maybe even an agent. But, even after receiving a replacement a few years back, she couldn’t.

Lena was jerked out of her thoughts by the feeling of liquid on her hands. Looking down, she found that water had fallen onto her hand from above. No, not water, they were tears. 2 minutes left.

Lena watched the front door to her apartment. “Any second now, she’ll be here,” she desperately held onto hope. She tried to tell herself that it would be fine if she was late. What Amélie was doing was important, more important than this. Lives were at stake out there in the real world, if she couldn’t be here then Lena would understand.

But her borrowed heart still hurt.

“Sixty...fifty-nine...fifty-eight…”

What if she was hurt?

“Forty-five...forty-four...forty-three…”

What if she had been captured?

“Twenty-eight...twenty-seven…”

What if she was dead?

There was a sound. One of metal impacting metal. From her balcony. Lena turned around, looking out to the London skyline.

“Fifteen...fourteen…”

A rising sound, like a strong winch being retracted came from outside. Lena recognized that sound.

From below, the form of a tall woman with pale skin and dark hair rose quickly, using the momentum of the grappling hook to pull herself onto the balcony. Lena ran.

“Seven..six…”

“Amélie!” Lena cheered, tears falling freely.

“Five...four…”

“Lena!”

“Three...two…”

They met in an embrace, lips smashing against each other, Amélie feeling the railing pressing against her back. She would not have it any other way.

“Happy New Year’s!” the television cheered.

Lena and Amélie had brought in the New Year with a kiss, reuniting under the moonlight and in front of the fireworks of the city. They needed no words for hours. Lena couldn’t take her hands off the woman in front of her, their lips barely disengaging but to breathe.

“Happy New Year’s luv.” Lena finally said, admiring her lover as they lay together, the moonlight reflecting off of Amélie’s fair skin.

“Bonne année. Happy New Year’s chérie.” Amélie replied in turn, cherishing the look of Lena’s spiky hair, shiny with sweat.

When they finally ventured out of bed late in the afternoon, they would discover the abandoned bottle of champagne, sitting in a bucket of warm water.

“I suppose we’ll have to save it for next year.” Amélie remarked.

Lena agreed wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had before New Year’s, forgot about, and then was inspired to write. Man, I love these two.  
> I’d like to note that for a moment, the idea of a bad ending occured to me: the arrival on her balcony was not that of Amélie, but of Talon agents seeking to create a weapon to use against Amélie. Ie Talon!Tracer. I don’t think I have the heart to write that, but wouldn’t that be an idea.  
> ...Maybe I will. Maybe.
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival_kenival


End file.
